The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for cocking the breechblock of an automatic firing weapon equipped with an electric motor which is connected through the agency of an electromagnetic coupling with a displacement mechanism for the breechblock in order to move the breechblock into its cocked position, and further includes an electric switch which, upon reaching the cocked position, disconnects or cuts-off the coupling.
According to a known apparatus of this type the electric switch can be actuated by the breechblock as soon as such has reached its cocked position. This switch is actuated upon firing each shot. Especially during series or rapid firing the breechblock impacts against the switch with great velocity, so that such is destroyed relatively quickly. Furthermore, this known switch is not capable of disconnecting the electromagnetic coupling in the event that owing to some disturbance the breechblock has not been displaced into its cocked position.